


Le Favori

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Weekly challenge of the prompt:“Am I your lockscreen?”“You weren’t supposed to see that.”Only I am chaos, so the two lines are both used in the fic but not right next to each otherI feel I got the spirit of the challenge though
Relationships: Samuel Girard/Erik Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Le Favori

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this entire fic on my phone. Wtaf?
> 
> Also both Sam and EJ call each other Mon chum in real life... Which like, we can excuse EJ not knowing the full extent of what it means.... Sammy on the other hand has no excuse

Lockdown has made EJ lazy. Not in his workout routines, he's had to be out with the horses every day anyway, they don't care if its not a work day for anyone else, but with hiding himself. He's gotten lax, forgotten what it's like to be surrounded by teammates who are always in his personal business. 

The thing he's been least lazy about is his phone, Grindr is no longer in a hidden folder, and OK, he couldn't meet up with anyone during quarantine but that doesn't mean he hasn't received some nice thirst traps, and he's finally got round to organising the pictures in his phone to the appropriate sub folders. 

All of this seemed like a good idea at the time, at home where there's only the horses to judge him - he'd forgotten of course that eventually he'd be going back to reality. 

He's been in the locker room for all of five minutes when Sammy steals his phone with a quick "you better not have changed your pass code"

He makes an aborted attempt to snatch it back, but damn, Girard is quick. 

"Am I your lock screen?" Sammy asks with a smirk, angling the phone so EJ can see the picture of him. It's a particularly cute one, he's on the plane and had been laughing at something Josty had said and EJ had snapped the picture quickly. 

"Don't flatter yourself Freddie," EJ tries to act nonchalant, "it just rotates through all of the pictures in my phone." it's an absolute lie, he knows full well which folder of pictures is set to rotate as his lockscreen. 

Girard lets out a little hum of disbelief, before locking the phone and then clicking unlock again so the picture will change, "Still me" he grins, showing EJ what's come up. This picture is even more damning, he'd downloaded it from Sammy's finsta, and it's a shot of him at the lake wearing just board shorts, his tan torso covered in little drops of water.

"Luck of the draw," EJ lies holding out his hand, "Give it back."

Sammy changes the lock screen again and this time its one of the fucking wallpaper Wednesday pictures that the media team have made up… of course its of Sam, all of the pictures in that folder are of Sam… 

"I just want to know for why EJ," Sammy's grinning at him, no judgement on his face just the gentle teasing that there always is between the two of them. 

"Fine," EJ's finished lacing his skates and is on his feet crowding into Sammy's space "I missed your face."

Sam on the other hand is still clicking through his phone, "This one does not even have my face," he smirks, the picture is one of him working out, and yes it's definitely him, but he's right, it doesn't have his full face in. 

"You've got me," EJ uses his size to crowd against Sam, snatching the phone out of his hand and turning it off before shoving it in his jacket pocket, "You don't think we keep you around for your skating skills do you," he smirks perhaps a little cruelly, "You're only here as eye candy" 

It's probably not fair on Sam, but turning it into a cruel chirp is all EJs got left to save face, and he's heading out onto the ice before he can wait for a reply. 

To his surprise, Sam doesn't bring it up again, and he changes the settings so his lock screen is back to rotating pictures of his horses, but eventually they're in a hotel, locked away from the rest of the world to skate at Bettman's power hungry whim, and Sammy knocks on his door to watch a movie with him. It's not unusual for them, sometimes he goes in with Sammy and Cale, but sometimes it's just him and Sam, like it used to be. 

The movie isn't great, and theyre both just fucking around on their phones until Sam blurts out, completely out of the blue "I didn't know you were into guys." 

EJ shrugs, "Its not something I shout from the rooftops," he glances sideways at Sam, "I don't care what the leagues official stance is, pro hockey still isn't a great place to be gay."

"Oh," Sam's quiet for a minute, taking in what he's said, "You could have told me," he says eventually "I would have kept your secret."

EJ shrugs, "I would have done if I'd needed to." He's told Gabe and Nate, and Tyson obviously, but he's not out to the whole team, that carries too much risk. 

Sam nudges him gently with a shoulder and when EJ looks down at him his got that cheeky fucking grin plastered across his face, "You think I'm cute, no?" 

EJ sighs, there's no point fucking denying it, "You know you are." he mutters grumpily. "Don't even front."

"You don't have rules?" Sam is relentless with his questions this evening apparently, "No, rules against finding teammates hot?" 

EJ snorts, "On this fucking team?" he grins and raises an eyebrow at Sam, "I'd have to be fucking blind."

"So you think we are all cute then?" there's a pout to Sam's lips that EJ can't quite place. 

He sighs, and goes into the picture folder on his phone, finding the sub folder entitled 'Team Thirst' before handing his phone over to Sam. 

Most of the fucking team are in it if he's brutally honest with himself, gabe features a lot because landy is a glorious viking stud, there's pictures of Tysons cute smile, there's even pictures of junior Tyson and JT, shirtless at the beach and wrapped around each other. 

"Oh," Sam pouts a little and then looks up at EJ, "Well I had thought I was the favourite…"

EJ laughs, because even when hes just come out to him, even when he's confessing to thirsting over their teammates, Sammy never changes. He leans over and hits the back button, pointing at the folder entitled 'Freddie Thirst', "You're totally my favourite," he assures him, ruffling his hair fondly before taking his phone back. 

"Good," Sam nods approvingly, before leaning his head against EJ's shoulder, "I'd be very mad if you liked any of these fuckers more than me."

EJ frowns at him in confusion, but Sam is buried in his phone again, apparently done with the conversation. 

Its not until the movies finished that Sam turns to him again, "You know I have a girlfriend yes?" 

EJ looks at him like he has two heads, "Was that supposed to be a secret? Because the two of you live together." 

"I mean, you shouldn't ask me out."

EJ frowns, "I wasn't going to ask you out because you're straight Sammy."

"But not because dating teammates is off limit?" Sammy grins at him 

"If you're thinking of setting me up with a teammate…" EJ starts but Sam interrupts him.

"Hey, no," Sam's pouting again "I am the favourite."

"You're being weird," EJ shoves him lightly, "Go to bed Mon Chum."

There's an expression that flickers across Sammy's face that throws EJ for just a moment, but then he's swinging his legs off the bed. "Night EJ," he leans back in and presses a kiss to EJ's cheek. 

EJ just sits and watches him go before shaking his head, Sammy's clearly not comfortable with EJ's crush on him, and it's not like EJs surprised, there's a reason he's private about his sexuality, and whilst Sammy has been 100% EJs type since he first walked into the locker room, but he's mature enough knows he can put it to one side and just concentrate on their friendship. 

Sam on the other hand doesn't seem to want to let it go and the next night they're lying in EJ's bed, just the two of them again. 

"Do you like to top or bottom?" Sam asks him bluntly 

"Dude." EJ can't help the way his head whips round in surprise "You can't ask that!" 

Sammy stares at him, "I thought I was the favourite."

EJ rolls his eyes, "I'm vers," he doesn't know why he's telling Sam, except he can't cope with the little flicker of doubt that crosses Sammy's face every time he thinks he might not be EJ's favourite. 

"Vers?" 

"Versatile," EJ explains, "I'm happy with either."

"Oh." Sam goes quiet for a minute, then he's shooting another cheeky grin up Iat EJ, "Does the teeth thing make it easier or harder for sucking dick?" 

"Freddie!" EJ splutters with laughter, and then figures what the hell, because if Sam didn't want to know then he shouldn't have asked. "I can't do it with my partial in, so I have to take it out, and like at first it was definitely harder."

"But now?" Sam's grin is definitely edging closer to a smirk. 

"Now I've worked out how to make it work." he flashes Sammy his best toothless grin, his tongue flicking out in the gap. 

"OK." Sam's leaning against EJ's arm. "Is kissing different?" 

"Oh…" EJ shifts a little nervously, "I don't kiss people without the teeth in."

"What?" Sam stares at him in abject horror, "So if you hook up with someone it's teeth in while you make out, then whip them out to suck on their dick, then if you want to kiss them when you're having sex it's teeth back in, what is this, the teeth hokey cokey?" 

EJ can't not laugh at that, "I guess it's not the most sexy thing in the world."

"You should just never have them in." Sam reaches over to poke at his top lip, "You look better without them anyway."

EJ bats his hand away "Get off," he can't help but grin, "Sexy toothless wonder isn't exactly a look a lot of guys go for."

"Do you go to the gay bars?" Sam's back on the questions. 

"Too risky," EJ answers, "Mostly I just use grindr." That way he can send out an nda before he even meets the guy, although most of the time he meets up with people who don't have a clue about hockey, so he has no worries about being recognised. 

"Oh," Sam leans into his shoulder. 

"Why do you even want to know?" EJ finds himself asking

Sammy shrugs, "I'm not allowed to be curious?"

EJ stares at him for a moment before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder. "You know I love you mom chum," he says, softer than he usually would, "but are you curious about me, or are you maybe a little bit curious about yourself."

Sam doesn't answer straight away, "You're my best friend EJ," he says eventually, "And you're probably the most important person in my life."

EJ gives him a soft smile, squeezing his shoulder, "Same."

"What I'm saying is if you were a girl, and I'd just found out you thought I was cute I would have broken up with my girlfriend already for you."

The stab of pain through his chest is almost a physical sensation, "Oh." is all EJ manages to croak out, "Guess it sucks I'm not a chick then."

Sam shrugs, and when he looks up at EJ there's nothing but fondness in his eyes, "So yes, I'm being curious," he answers, "Because I am wondering if it's possible for me to be a bit more flexible about my sexuality than I have been before."

Its like another blow to EJ's chest, but this one doesn't hurt, because after all this, Sam is thinking about them, he's thinking about them as a real possibility. "OK." he breathes, barely making any sound at all. 

"I just need some time Erik," Sam's cuddled into his side, "And maybe to ask a lot of questions while I get my head straight." 

EJ nods dumbly, "I can do answering questions."

"Good," Sam grins at him, before sitting up, "I should head to bed." he gives EJ another quick kiss on the cheek and leaves him there, stunned and alone in his hotel room. 

The next night, EJ makes a conscious effort to hang out with Nate and Gabe, not that he doesn't want to hang out with Sam but rather because he wants to hang out with Sam too much, but the night after that, hes alone with Sam again, the younger man sat beside him in his bed l, pressed up against his side just as before. 

"I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you." Sam says quietly, like it's some sort of confession. 

EJ sighs and tips his head back against the headboard because he knows the only way this ends is with his heart in tatters, but he also knows he can't ever say no to Sammy. "You could just kiss me." he offers. 

Sam grins at him, before shifting and climbing onto EJ's lap, straddling his thighs so hes facing him. "For real?" he rests his arms on EJ's shoulders. 

EJ shrugs, "Go for it," 

That's all the encouragement that Sam needs before he's leaning in, pressing his lips softly against EJ's. It's not like EJ hasn't thought about what it would be like to kiss his teammate before, in fact he's thought about it a lot, what the brush of his moustache would feel like against the sensitive skin of his lips. It's been a while since he kissed someone without his teeth in as well, that's not something you do with hookups, and when Sam's tongue flickers gently across the roof of his mouth, the one thing he wouldn't be able to feel with his partial in, he can't stop the moan that escapes his lips.

Sammy pulls back with a little chuckle, "Good non?" he grins. 

EJ moves his hands from where they'd being lying limply at his sides and grabs Sammy by the waist, "Good," he confirms. He wonders briefly if that means this is it, if Sammy's curiosity has been sated, but the thought is stopped by the younger man leaning in and kissing him again, shifting their hips closer together. 

This time EJ doesn't hold back, if Sammy wants to know what it's like to be kissed by him then Sammy deserves the full Erik Johnson experience. He wraps one strong arm around Sam's waist, he's always liked guys who are smaller than him, and Sam definitely fits that descriptor, his other hand comes up to cup the back of Sam's hair, threading his fingers through the unruly curls as he tips his head back to take control of the kiss. This time it's Sam that lets out a moan, which is probably closer to a whimper as EJ sucks softly on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

It's a few minutes before they break apart this time, both panting softly. 

"You're good at that Paul," Sammy's leaning against him, their foreheads pressed together. 

EJ's answering grin is blinding, "Thanks Freddie."

Sam leans in again, but this time the kiss he presses to EJs lips is soft, chaste, but perhaps even more loving. "You know I love you very dearly yes?" 

EJ groans because on one hand Sammy's just confessed to loving him, on the other hand, adding the words "very dearly" on the end kind of negated the whole thing. "I love you too Mon Chum." he tries to keep it casual, nonchalant. 

Sam laughs, pressing a finger to EJ's lips, "I don't think you know what that means, do you?"

EJ raises an eyebrow at him in question but Sammy's already shaking his head, pushing the question away and leaning forward to kiss him again. 

This time, while they're kissing themselves breathless EJ uses his arm around Sam's waist to pull him closer so their torsos are flush against each other. He lets out a smug huff of delight at the feeling of Sammy's erection pressing against his stomach, and feels less bad about his own which is no doubt just as noticable. 

Sam pulls away, blushing, but then buries his face in EJs neck to hide, and gets distracted by pressing soft wet kisses from his shoulder up to the base of his ear. 

"Fuck," EJ tightens his grip on Sams hair, pulling him away, "Please don't do that…" he groans. 

"Don't do it?" Sams blinking at him, all faux wide eyed innocence stroking the tip of his finger up and down the path his lips had made, "You don't like it?" 

EJ groans, flushing a little, "You can tell exactly how much I like it brat." He distracts himself by kissing Sam again, "I'm just asking you nicely not to do that sort of thing with no intention of following through." 

"Oh," again, Sams pulling back and giving him the bambi look, it shouldn't work but it's really fucking doing it for EJ, even knowing how faked it is. He lets his finger trail down the centre of EJ's chest, down towards his abs, "What gave the impression I wasn't going to follow through?" 

It takes every ounce of willpower for EJ not to cream his pants like a fucking teenager, he gets away with a gutteral groan instead. "Don't fuck with me here Sammy," 

Sam just shoots him a blinding grin before leaning in and brushing his lips softly against EJ's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and sucking gently on it.

EJ groans, bucking up his hips, where they meet Sammy's fingertips skating underneath the waistband of his sweats. "Please." he utters, he is so not above begging to get this. 

Sammy just smiles against his neck and slides his hand underneath the clothes to get a loose grip around EJ's cock. The angle is awkward, and it's mostly just EJ bucking up into the loose circle of his fingers, it's not enough, but at the same time, it's everything. "Do you have lube?" he asks, voice low in EJ's ear. 

EJ nods, reaching for the bedside drawer, strong arm around Sam's waist pulling him with him. As he grabs it, he tugs at Sammy's sweatpants, "Will you take these off for me?" 

Sam grins at the sweet way he'd asked, and nods, kneeling up slightly to pull them down. It's awkward to do, without climbing off EJ's lap, but he manages it. 

While he's doing it EJ pushes his own sweatpants halfway down his thigh so when he pulls Sam flush to him again their bare cocks brush against each other.

Sammy can't stop the shiver that runs down his spine at the new sensation, he moans and presses a kiss to EJ's neck again. 

"Fuck," EJ's hands are shaking as he opens the cap on the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He spreads it a little before wrapping his arm around both of their cocks, gripping loosely. 

"Fuck," Sam echoes him, teeth sinking into the meat of EJ's shoulder.

It's messy and frantic, and honestly not EJ's best work but with Sam's slight frame bucking against him, Sam's lips skating up and down his neck, it's everything he ever dreamt of and more. 

Sams started muttering in French, and it's ridiculously hot. "I won't last," he warns Sam

"Not either." Sam answers nonsensically.

"Go on baby," EJ urges him on, "I want you to make a mess all over me."

Sam stutters, thrusting up erratically into EJ's grasp, it's only moments later that Sammy's swearing in English and French.

The second EJ feels the spurt of come hitting his abs knowing that's Sam's come sends him over the edge too. 

They sit there panting through the aftershocks for a moment, Sam resting his head on EJ's shoulder, EJ brushing his thumb against Sam's waist. 

"That was…" Sam mutters breathlessly. 

"It was awesome." EJ grins at him, reaching out to grab a couple of tissues off the nightstand to clean up the worst of the mess. 

Sam waits until he's done before pressing another kiss to his lips, "Can I stay?" 

"Of course," EJ grins, he shifts, tipping Sam off his lap and wriggling down in the bed until they're lying face to face, his arm still holding Sammy close. 

Sam doesn't stop kissing him, wriggling in close until they're pressed together from head to toe. "I'm going to end things with Jacklyn, give you and me a chance."

EJ's floored, and he deals with it the only way he knows how, by joking, "What makes you think I'd be into that?" 

Sam looks up at him with a cheeky grin, "You made me your lockscreen."

EJ shoots him a glare, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"We're going to be awesome." Sam tells him, "We already are awesome."

EJ lets out a little huff, he can't bring himself to disagree, because it's not just Sam's ridiculous good looks that meant EJ had fallen for him, but the way they've always just clicked together. "OK Mon Chum," he murmurs against Sam's lips. 

Sam lets out a huff of laughter, "You are mon chum now," at EJ's confused look he clarifies, "my boyfriend."

EJ's eyes widened, "Is that what I've been calling you? Why didn't you stop me?" 

Sam wriggles his arms around EJ's waist, "I like everyone knowing I'm the favourite."

"Sap." EJ kisses him again, wrapping his arms around him.

Sam slips his tongue into EJ's mouth, pulling him close. 

"Fuck," EJ grins at him, "I want to blow you in the morning."

Sam shrugs at him, "You realise I'm only 22 yes? If you can stay awake for another ten minutes you can blow me then."

"Fucking jailbate," EJ teases before pulling him in for another kiss. 

He doesn't complain the next day when Sammy grabs his phone while they're at breakfast to take a selfie of the two of them, arms around each other. The rest of their teammates don't even notice, they're always up in each other's personal space anyway. When Sam sets it as EJ's new lock screen, he simply gets a questioning look from EJ which he answers with "So everybody knows I am the favourite."

EJ rolls his eyes, but doesn't change it. 

A few days later, it's Gabe who catches a glimpse of it. "Why is your lockscreen a picture of you and Sammy?" 

EJ just shrugs, "Ask him," he says nonchalantly, "He did it."

When Gabe repeats the question at Sam however the young man walks over to EJ, sliding his arms around his waist, "I'm the favourite." he grins, pressing a kiss to the corner of EJ's mouth. 

EJ can't help himself, if he'd thought quarantine had made him bad at hiding his emotions, it was nothing compared to what Sammy had done to him. "Totally my favourite, Mon Chum." he mutters against Sammy's lips before drawing him into yet another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, come say hi :D @princesstillyenna


End file.
